


Seja Feliz

by letstryagain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post 2x07
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: Tudo o que Kara mais queria era que Alex fosse feliz.





	

Você tem uma _super_ audição.

 

Super do tipo poder ouvir coisas que estão há _quilômetros_ de distância. Então ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de pessoas que estão no mesmo ambiente que você não é uma tarefa difícil.

 

E é exatamente assim que você descobre que sua irmã está apaixonada por Maggie Sawyer.

 

Da mesma forma, você descobre que Maggie Sawyer está apaixonada pela sua irmã.

 

* * *

 

 

Você sempre soube.

 

Talvez Alex não tenha se dado conta até recentemente, mas uma parte sua sempre soube, o que só tornou todo o lance de “sair do armário” ainda mais vergonhoso. Não para ela, para _você_. Vergonhoso, porque em todos os anos em que você passou a fazer parte da vida de Alex, você se tornou o centro das atenções. Todas as conversas que vocês tinham pareciam girar em torno de você. Durante a adolescência, Eliza estava ao seu lado o tempo todo, muitas vezes priorizando os seus sentimentos em relação aos de Alex, porque você era nova no planeta e precisava de mais cuidado.

 

Não foi até Alex sentir a necessidade de explicar para você que ela se sente atraída por mulheres, que você percebeu o preço cobrado por todos os anos de negligência. E a culpa era sua. Se Alex nunca tinha se preocupado consigo mesma, se ela nunca tinha parado para pensar nos próprios sentimentos, era porque ela estava ocupada demais lidando com você. Certificando-se de que você estava feliz, segura, amada.

 

_Doeu_. Mais do que qualquer coisa que você tenha sentido na vida, saber que Alex tinha perdido grande parte dela mesma por sua culpa doeu. Foi como ter kriptonita enterrada em seu coração. Você sabia como era ter que esconder uma parte de si mesma — entretanto, no seu caso, você não teve escolha. Você havia precisado esconder do mundo sobre seus poderes, pelo menos até quando o momento certo chegasse. Alex, por outro lado, _não_ tinha que ter passado por isso. Não precisava ter ignorado algo que faz parte de quem ela é. Não precisava ter escondido a peça do quebra-cabeças que a completa, mas que ela nunca realmente compreendeu.

 

A única coisa que você deseja mais do que tudo é que sua irmã seja feliz. Que ela viva de acordo com todo o seu potencial, que não precise transformar você no centro das atenções dela. Você quer que Alex se ame primeiro. Você quer que ela aprenda que ela é tão importante quanto você. Você quer que ela compreenda que o mundo sem Supergirl continuaria bem, porque onde há vilões, há pessoas corajosas o suficiente para enfrentá-los. Entretanto, um mundo sem Alex Danvers é inconcebível. Ela é sua motivação, sua força, sua inspiração. Talvez você seja a Supergirl para o mundo, mas Alex é a Supergirl para você.

 

Se ela ao menos soubesse disso.

 

* * *

 

 

A primeira vez que você notou que Alex podia estar gostando de Maggie foi na cena do crime, onde vocês três observavam o corpo de um alienígena no porta-malas de um carro.

 

Você já tinha escutado _aquele_ tipo de alteração nos batimentos cardíacos de Alex antes. Você a escutou diversas vezes durante o Ensino Médio, quando a via perto de Vicki, ou na faculdade, daquela vez que ela apresentou a você uma amiga chamada Sofia, da qual Alex não conseguia tirar os olhos. E agora você escutava todas as vezes que ela mencionava Maggie Sawyer. Você não sabia o que significava, não tinha realmente percebido a implicação disso, até vê-las lado a lado.

 

Foi uma experiência _bizarra_. Alex nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que se abria com facilidade. Geralmente levava muito tempo para ela começar a confiar em alguém, e um tempo maior ainda para ela se sentir à vontade perto da pessoa.

 

Aparentemente, Maggie Sawyer era a exceção.

 

Você _nunca_ tinha visto Alex daquele jeito. Elas estavam em sintonia, completando as frases uma da outra, e havia _algo_ no olhar da sua irmã, algo na forma que ela sorria para a detetive, e algo em como o coração dela disparava quando a mulher sorria de volta que fez você ter certeza de que havia algo ali. Algo que Alex provavelmente nunca tinha sentido antes.

 

Isso a assustou. Você conhece sua irmã bem o suficiente para saber que ela nunca corre de um desafio, que ela nunca se esconde mesmo quando está com medo — porém, quando se trata _desse_ tipo de emoção, as coisas mudam de figura. Por mais confiante e durona que Alex seja, por dentro, ela não sente como se fosse boa o suficiente.

 

Ela sempre tentou demais. Sempre tentou ser a filha perfeita, a irmã perfeita, a estudante perfeita. E ela sempre se sentia mal quando falhava, não importa quantas vezes você dissesse a ela que ninguém era perfeito. Alex nunca acreditou. Ela cobrava demais de si mesma, esperava demais de si mesma, e quando as coisas iam ladeira a baixo, ela ficava devastada.

 

Por isso, você sabia que Maggie Sawyer carregava em suas mãos muito mais que o coração de Alex Danvers. Ela carregava o seu, também, porque se Alex quebrasse, então você quebraria junto.

 

E era frustrante. Frustrante perceber que sua irmã estava correndo despreparada em direção ao olho de um furacão. Frustrante saber que você não podia fazer nada, dizer nada, porque você já tinha privado Alex de muitas coisas — e se houvesse uma chance de que Maggie a pudesse fazer feliz, então você não podia impedir. Não podia comentar algo com ela e assustá-la, porque ela não se sentia preparada para reconhecer seus sentimentos. Não podia comentar algo e arriscar que Alex se fechasse dentro de si mesma, como ela sempre costuma fazer quando se sente exposta, vulnerável.

 

_Rao, que ela fique bem_ , foi tudo o que você pensou ao observar as duas juntas.

 

* * *

 

 

Quando Alex finalmente percebeu que era gay, você se sentiu invadida por uma onda de culpa.

 

Você não reagiu bem quando ela contou que gostava da Maggie, não só pela culpa, mas porque pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, você sentiu medo de perdê-la. Sua irmã sempre foi sua rocha. Seu porto-seguro. Você confia a ela sua vida, tudo o que você é, tudo o que você tem. Não há absolutamente nada nesse mundo que você não faria por Alex, e sabe que não há nada que ela não faria por você.

 

É egoísmo, você sabe que sim, mas você passou tanto tempo sendo a única para ela, que foi difícil ter que começar a dividi-la com outra pessoa. Desde que ela e Maggie se conheceram, Alex já tinha dispensado várias noites com você para ficar naquele bar alienígena, jogando sinuca com a detetive. Era uma coisa boa, você queria que ela tivesse alguém que se importasse com ela tanto quanto você, mas não era fácil.

 

Você teve medo de que se elas ficassem juntas, então Alex se afastaria cada vez mais de você, até o ponto em que ela não precisaria mais que você fizesse parte da vida dela. Era um medo idiota, bobo, mas era um medo.

 

E como todos os medos, esse fez você tomar uma atitude estúpida. Você _não_ deveria ter ignorado Alex depois do que ela disse a você. A insegurança no olhar dela era perceptível, e se qualquer coisa, só fazia você se sentir pior a respeito de tudo. Até nesse momento que era um dos mais importantes da vida dela, você estava fazendo isso ser sobre você. Sobre seus sentimentos, sobre suas próprias inseguranças, sobre as coisas que você não ousava dizer em voz alta, mas que a assombravam no canto mais obscuro de sua mente.

 

Você decidiu que não faria mais isso, que seria uma irmã melhor. E quando Alex contou a você sobre Maggie — o quanto ela a achava bonita e corajosa —, você a disse para ir atrás da garota, porque pelo que tinha visto entre as duas, você não tinha dúvidas que Maggie sentia o mesmo.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie não sentia o mesmo.

 

Foi o que Alex disse quando você foi visitá-la em seu apartamento. Você a segurou em seus braços e lhe contou o quanto estava orgulhosa dela, mas você podia _ouvir_ o coração de Alex se partindo em seu peito. Você podia ouvir em cada _tump tump tump_ o quanto ela estava machucada, o quanto aquela rejeição tinha a acertado em cheio, trazendo à tona todos os pensamentos depreciativos.

 

Ela precisava saber. Alex precisava saber o quanto era especial, o quanto era amada, o quanto era importante para você, J’onn, e todas as outras pessoas que ela permitia entrar.

 

Segurando sua irmã nos braços e a ouvindo soluçar era excruciante, então você focou sua audição em outra coisa, em outra pessoa. Você precisava saber. Precisava saber como _ela_ estava se sentindo. Precisava saber se ela se importava em tudo, ou se Alex era só um joguinho para ela.

 

Quando você encontrou a voz de Maggie Sawyer, ainda no bar, você soube.

 

Você soube, porque talvez você não conhecesse a detetive muito bem, mas você estava segurando uma pessoa de coração partido nos seus braços, então estava familiarizada com o som.

 

O _tump tump tump_ do coração de Maggie dizia muitas coisas. As lágrimas que você sabia que ela estava derramando, também.

 

Alex estava errada.

Maggie se importava.

 

* * *

 

 

Por mais que doesse admitir, você entendia.

 

Você entendia o que Maggie estava tentando fazer. Ela não conhecia Alex, não tão bem quanto você, então a detetive provavelmente achava que estava fazendo um favor, que estava livrando Alex de um fardo. Além disso, Sawyer havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento, então não podia estar preparada para pular em outro. Principalmente com alguém que ela se importava tanto.

 

E ela se importava. Você _sabia_ disso. Você escutou na voz dela todas as vezes que ouviu (acidentalmente) as mensagens de voz que ela deixou para Alex. Você percebia, tão claro quanto o dia, que a detetive estava com medo de se machucar. Que ela estava protegendo a si mesma e a Alex de algo que poderia destruir as duas.

 

Então você sabia que Maggie gostava de Alex. Entretanto, quando a conheceu pela primeira vez como Kara Danvers, você percebeu que era mais do que isso.

 

Maggie estava apaixonada pela sua irmã.

 

Você _ouviu_. Você escutou dois corações acelerados quando elas ficaram de frente uma para outra. Você _ouviu_ as respirações ficarem presas em suas gargantas, e as ouviu engolindo em seco ao se entreolharem. Você ouviu o nervosismo na voz de Alex, a insegurança na de Maggie, e mesmo se não tivesse escutado nada, você viu.

 

Viu o modo que elas olhavam uma para outra. Viu como mesmo de corações partidos, elas se encaravam como se achassem que a outra segurasse o Sol na palma das mãos.

 

Você tentou ficar de fora. Você tentou não se intrometer. Você tentou permitir que as duas resolvessem seus próprios problemas.

 

Entretanto, na noite em que Maggie foi procurar Alex no seu apartamento para conversarem, e você a escutou dizer que não queria imaginar uma vida sem sua irmã, sua resolução de não se meter foi por água abaixo.

 

* * *

 

 

Você não estava bêbada.

 

“Detetive Sawyer!”, você exclamou ao perceber a presença dela. Num pulo, você se levantou do banco e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, encarando-a com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto.

 

Ok, então talvez você estivesse _um pouco_ bêbada. Só porque você precisava de um pouco de coragem líquida para ter essa conversa.

 

“Kara, não é?”, ela perguntou, soltando uma pequena risada pelo nariz. “A que ouviu tudo a meu respeito?”

 

“Não tudo”, você discordou, com um ar de inocência. Você virou o rosto e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, sussurrando. “Ela não disse se você tem mau hálito ou não”

 

“O que?”, Maggie se desvencilhou do seu braço, o rosto dela ficando vermelho. Você mordeu os lábios, contendo o riso.

 

“O que?”, você repetiu a pergunta, piscando inocentemente. “Eu disse que ela não disse se tem maus hábitos ou não”

 

“Ah”, a detetive sorriu, sem graça. “Eu pensei que você tivesse dito… Mas por que ela diria se eu tenho maus hábitos?”, a mulher franziu o cenho, confusa.

 

Você deu de ombros.

 

“É uma coisa que a gente repara sobre quem gostamos. Principalmente quando essa pessoa parte seu coração.”

 

O olhar inocente desapareceu, e você deu um passo para ficar de frente a ela. O coração de Maggie disparou, e você abriu um sorriso nada amistoso.

 

“É o seguinte, _Sawyer_ ”, ela engoliu em seco, e você deu outro passo para frente. Para seu crédito, Maggie não se mexeu, sustentando o seu olhar. “Eu sei como você se sente em relação a minha irmã…”

 

“Kara…”

 

“Não, nope, na na ni na não”, você balançou a cabeça enfaticamente, colocando a mão esquerda sobre a boca dela para fazê-la parar de falar. “Você já disse tudo o que queria dizer, então agora é a minha vez”

 

Você tirou a mão, e a encarou com seriedade.

 

“Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Sei o porquê de estar fazendo, e eu entendo. De verdade, eu entendo”, você suspirou. “E você não conhece Alex, não como eu, então eu quero que você saiba disso: não vai dar certo”

 

“Kara…”

 

“Ela está apaixonada por você, Maggie”, isso fez com que ela abaixasse a cabeça, e você pode escutar o pequeno suspiro que escapou de seus lábios. “Assim como eu sei que você está apaixonada por ela. Não negue”, você acrescentou, ao ver que ela estava prestes a falar. “E como eu disse, eu sei o que você está fazendo. Sei que você acabou de sair de um relacionamento, sei que você tem medo porque o que você sente por ela é real, talvez mais real do que você gostaria que fosse. Sei que você acha que Alex vai acordar amanhã e achar que ela não quer ficar com você, mas isso não vai acontecer. Sabe, em parte eu acho que a culpa é minha.”

 

Você passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-se repentinamente exausta.

 

“Eu perdi meus pais quando era criança, e de um dia para o outro, Alex ganhou uma irmã. Tudo passou a ser sobre mim, sobre fazer eu me sentir bem. A culpa é minha que ela tenha demorado tanto tempo para perceber que se sente atraída por mulheres, e eu não quero…”, você sentiu as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos. “Eu não quero que ela sofra por algo que foi culpa minha. Alex aprendeu a reprimir os sentimentos, aprendeu a não querer muitas coisas. Mas quando ela sente, quando ela quer? É com todo o coração.”

 

“Eu sei que é cedo”, você acrescentou. “Mas eu quero pedir uma coisa a você, Maggie. Quando você se recuperar do fim do seu relacionamento, por favor, _por favor_ , não tenha medo do que você sente pela Alex. Não se prive de uma coisa que pode ser maravilhosa porque você está com medo de se machucar. Eu já perdi tudo uma vez. Minha família, meus amigos, meu plan… Minha casa. Eu sei como é sentir o chão arrancado de debaixo dos meus pés. Mas…”, você abriu um pequeno sorriso, “eu também sei o que é se permitir a amar de novo, mesmo com medo de perder tudo novamente, mesmo com medo da dor ser pior se as coisas não forem do jeito que você quer e espera que sejam. Alguém recentemente me disse que para continuar vivendo, precisamos continuar arriscando. Se arrisque, e talvez você descubra que não tinha motivos para ter medo em tudo.”

 

Você deu dois tapinhas no ombro dela e se afastou, deixando uma Maggie extremamente surpresa para trás.

 

* * *

 

 

Setenta e quatro dias, duas horas e sete minutos.

 

Esse é o tempo que leva para Maggie Sawyer bater na porta do apartamento de Alex Danvers, convencida de que elas podem realmente ter uma chance.

 

Setenta e quatro dias, dez horas e cinquenta e dois minutos.

 

Esse é o tempo que Alex leva para descobrir o que você disse para Maggie. Sua irmã briga com você, mas você pode perceber que ela está _radiando_ de felicidade, então você não se importa.

 

A única coisa que importa, a única coisa que sempre importou, é que Alex seja feliz.

 

Ela é.

Você também.

 

 


End file.
